1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an elastic attachment strap, and, more particularly, to a means for fastening the ends of an elastic attachment strap.
2. Background of the Invention
A wide variety of products include a strap to attach the product to another device or to the end-user of the product. Such straps typically have loose ends that are connected together via an adjustable means so that the strap may be attached with the desired tightness. Such adjustable connection means may include, for example, sliding buckles, a series of snaps or buttons, or a Velcro-style hook-and-loop connection.
For many attachment strap applications, an elastic strap is desirable so that the strap can stretch when force is applied or when the implement held by the strap needs to be readjusted. For example, attachment straps for knee or elbow pads are typically elastic so that the strap can stretch with the bending of the elbow or knee. Many other attachment strap applications benefit from the use of an elastic strap.
One problem presented from the use of an elastic attachment strap is typically that the means used to connect the two ends of the attachment strap are not flexible. For example, if a Velcro-type loop and hook connection is used, the portion of the elastic strap containing the Velcro will not be able to stretch out and provide the desired flexibility.
The stretching of a Velcro-type loop and hook connection is fatal to the stability of the loop and hook fastener. As such, manufacturers of flexible straps use a minimal amount of Velcro for the connection. This limited quantity of Velcro stymies the adjustability of the strap inasmuch as only a small portion of each end may be used to hold the strap together.
One potential solution is to use short strips of Velcro spaced out along the length of elastic strap, so that some portions of the strap can stretch while the small Velcro strips do not stretch. This provides more adjustability in the strap tightness, but the Velcro connections tend to be weak in this design and pull apart easily when the elastic stretches during use.
Thus, it is clear there is an unmet need for an elastic attachment strap connection that is long enough to provide adequate tension adjustment, will not unduly inhibit the stretch of the elastic during use, and will remain connected while enduring such stretch.